


kiss you inside out

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, D/s, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is a beauty queen, Kasamatsu tries very hard, and they both end up winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you inside out

The first time he sees a dress in Kise's closet, he stares for a long time, wondering if he should bring it up. When Kise comes back into his room, he jumps and slides the closet shut, along with his thoughts on ever asking him just what the dress is for. Just what else he thought it could have been for, he's not sure.

It's three weeks later when he walks into Kise's room again and sees a large pile of dresses strewn over his chair and an assortment of makeup nearby. In the middle of it all sits Kise, who's critically examining himself in the mirror, makeup brushes in hand.

"Um," he says articulately.

"Hello, Senpai," he greets, putting down his brush. He looks up at Kasamatsu, and he can see that he has on makeup. Sitting down on his bed hesitantly, he waits for an explanation. Kise just stands up and starts holding up dresses to himself, one by one, watching Kasamatsu's face carefully like he's looking for his reaction. He can feel his face heat up, blood rushing to his cheeks at the thought of Kise wearing each and every one of the outfits.

"Will you pick one?" he asks softly.

His breath punches out of him in a shuddery rush with the realization of what his request means. Kasamatsu nods, walking over to where Kise is. He lets his fingers brush over Kise's as he picks through the hangers, and settles on a navy blue dress with a ribbon on the bodice, tapering in before flowing out into the skirt.

"This one." He pushes it to Kise's chest, admiring the way the blue looks against his skin.

"Thank you," he says, pulling up on the hem of his shirt. Kasamatsu stops him.

"Wait."

When Kise looks at him curiously, he slowly walks them backwards to the bed, hoping he'll understand. Kise's face breaks out into a wide grin, as he nods and sits down, letting him pull his shirt off himself. He does the same for his pants, letting Kasamatsu get down on his knees and unbutton them, pull them down all the way to his feet.

Reaching for the stockings on the chair, he looks up at Kise, waiting for the signal to go on. He nudges Kasamatsu with a toe, and hesitation dies away as he kneels in front of him again. He grabs his ankle, slowly pulls the silk over his foot and up his calf. They say nothing, watching him tug the stocking up to his thigh. Kise sighs a little when he puts on the other one, humming a little when his fingers brush against his skin. It's warm and soft under his touch. It occurs to him that he knows exactly what it tastes like too.

He looks away and takes the dress off its hanger, holding it open for Kise to wear. Kasamatsu reaches behind him to pull on the zipper and clasp the hook. Satisfied, he traces a finger over the ribbon, down his chest. He takes in the sight, appreciating the way Kise's face flushes. It's surprising that he's still awed by how--how pretty Kise is, and this today is no different as he kneels back down to help him with his shoes. He spends extra time lingering over his calves, brushing against them lightly, just enough to tease. Kise looks down at him, eyes lidded heavily, and Kasamatsu knows what it is that he wants.

That's why it's a bit of a disappointment that he falters when Kise pushes a tube of lipstick into his palm. He doesn't know if he can live up to the expectations set in front of him, and applying lipstick is one he's sure to fail. Taking a deep breath, Kasamatsu leans down and holds his chin, painting his lips in small strokes. When he's finished, Kise smiles shyly--the lipstick is striking, emphasizing the curve of his lips.

It makes Kasamatsu want to push him down into the sheets and fuck him hard, until he comes apart under him with a scream. Swallowing, he digs his nails into his palm. There's a time and place, and this isn't the time quite yet. He knows Kise would never complain, but he worries all the same that he'll never be enough for him.

"Same word?" He lets his voice go soft and low, in a way that he's learned from experience makes Kise shiver.

"Yeah," he says, nodding. He presses his lips together, impatient with desire, and Kasamatsu could kiss him for it, for how startlingly earnest he is. So he doesn't, tugging gently at his hair instead, pulling his head back to look up at him. He's beautiful like this: cheeks flushed and eyes dark, looking up at him adoringly.

Kasamatsu makes sure to treat him well, to give him exactly what he asked him for, because of all the people in this world, he knows that Kise deserves to have what he wants.

He yanks on his hair this time, harder, and Kise goes pliant against him.

"You've been a good boy, haven't you, Kise?"

His voice is high and reed thin as he gasps out "Y-yes, Senpai."

He kisses him softly then, stroking his cheek and petting his shoulder, before he leans down and whispers into Kise's ear all of the things he wants to do to him.

\----

\--

-


End file.
